Sweet Dreams
by eaneubs10
Summary: "Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave…" You have no power over me… She knew the words that she had to say, it was her line. But this time… maybe just this time, she could change it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first FanFic so please R&R

*Disclaimer* I do not own any of the characters, or anything from Jim Henson's Labyrinth, try as I might.

Sarah is 21 in this story, away at school.

Rated M for later chapters

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave…"

 _You have no power over me_ … She knew the words that she had to say, it was her line. But this time… maybe just this time, she could change it. "Jareth-"

Sarah woke up in bed, the early morning sunshine streaming through her partially covered windows. Her small apartment was quiet as she groaned. This was the third time she has had this dream in the past month. Every time she has said the words, played her part. This time was different, she saw the look in his eyes, memorized the pain she saw when she said the words the past two times. Yes, this time she had wanted to change her part. Stuffing a pillow over her face she leaned back in her bed. What was wrong with her? She has never felt this way about the Goblin King, never been tempted to say yes to his wishes. She is the Champion; he has no power over her. Or does he?

For the next two nights Sarah had the dream, and each time she was getting closer to saying yes. To reaching out to grasp his outstretched hand, to let her dreams come true for once. She was starting to lose sleep, unable to return to a peaceful slumber after being taunted by the Goblin King. It wasn't fair. She wanted to sleep, she wanted to say yes to him, Sarah just wanted it to stop. For years, she had tried to ignore him, pretending she made the whole thing up, her journey underground never happened. Her friends… Jareth… all made up fantasies of a lonely teenage girl.

Sarah sat at her table in the small kitchen nook she had in her apartment, absently eating a peach, after everything that had happened, she still loved peaches although she was wary of them for a time. She felt miserable, she hadn't slept in days and the effects were starting to take their toll on her. Sarah decided to do what she always did when she was upset, call and talk to Toby. After winning him back in the Labyrinth, she and Toby had been very close, and it was hard on him when she decided to leave for college 3 years ago. She made sure to call regularly and check up on him. Sarah picked up the phone and waited as it rang several times.

"Hello?" a woman picked up.

"Hi, Karen, its Sarah, is Toby around?"

"Hi darling! Oh, yes I'm sure he's around here somewhere—Just one second!" Sarah could hear Karen yelling for Toby and she felt a pang of sadness wash over her, she would never get used to being away from her family. Even from Karen, who she had tried to know better over the years.

"Sarah?" A small voice ripped her away from her thoughts.

"Hey Tobes! Wacha doing?"

"Nufin… I was just playing with Merlin Jr, he wanted to play hide n' seek but he never came to find me!" Sarah heard Toby pouting through the receiver. Giggling at Toby's silly game she said,

"Man! I'll just have to talk to MJ and set him straight!" Toby laughed and started talking to Merlin, no doubt warning him to the trouble headed his way, Sarah thought.

"Sarah, when will you be home?"

"Oh Tobes," Sarah sighed, "I don't know, sometime around Christmas, but I will be sure to get you and extra big present since I didn't get to come home for Thanksgiving." Toby squealed into the phone, excited to see his sister and the present she was going to bring.

"Okay! Mamma says it's time to go, I have to take a bath before bed" Toby said, "she says if I don't I'll smell like dog for the rest of the week!"

Sarah laughed, "Okay Toby, you be good for Karen!"

"I will Sarah! I love you"

"I love you too, Tobes"

"I'll call you tomorrow night so we can talk about my present!"

Laughing, Sarah told Toby goodnight and decided to settle down with a book. She felt better after talking with Toby, he never failed to make her happy. She stretched out on her favorite couch and began to read, but after a while her eyes began to droop, and she soon fell into a deep sleep.

"Sarah, please" a deep voice pleaded with her, and she opened her eyes to find two mismatched ones staring into her face, it was the dream again, and there he was, dressed in all white, his pale blonde hair whirling around his face and his slate grey eyes locked on hers, brimming with hope and vulnerability. She wanted to say yes. Maybe tonight she would do it. It is after all, only a dream. Sarah lowered her eyes to his outstretched hand, reaching for her with gloved fingers. Slowly, she put her hand in his, stepping closer, mesmerized by the softness of the leather. "Jar—" she tried to speak, but found herself pushed out of the dream again.

Sarah was dazed when she woke up, and the cool air that filtered in through her window held a smell she was unfamiliar with. She got up to close the window when she heard a tapping behind her. She turned and gasped, there he was, lounging on her couch, smirking sinfully up at her.

Sarah blanched, holding onto the wall to steady herself as Jareth locked his strange eyes on her and cooed "Hello, Precious."


	2. Chapter 2

II.

Sarah gazed across the room at the figure lounging casually on her love seat. Jareth wasn't wearing white like in her dream, although he looked exactly as she remembered him, he wore a midnight blue button up that cut to a sharp V right before his navel, clearly displaying his pendant. The sleeves of his shirt billowed out to the side and when he moved they glittered ever so slightly. He certainly hadn't lost his flair for dramatics. As always, he donned his black leather gloves, Sarah felt the tingle in her hand where she had touched them in her dream. He was wearing tight black breeches and long black leather boots. His blonde hair was wild, framing his face in a way that sharpened his features, his eyes trained carefully on her face. She couldn't read his expression and he remained a mystery to her now, as he did all those years ago.

Smirking slightly, Jareth raised his eyes to appraise the woman in front of him, he felt her eyes move down his body and a spark of excitement travelled through him. Yes, she certainly had grown up nicely. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a white T that was rumpled from sleeping. Her green eyes blazed at him in confusion and anger and her black hair whipped around her face as the forgotten window continued to billow the cool night breeze into her apartment. _Oh, Sarah, how you turn my world_ , the Goblin King thought to himself. He had been waiting patiently for this moment. For her to call for him, accept him in her dreams and bring him back to her. For years, he had dreamed of her, but after that first night when she dreamt of him, he had access. Her dream became his reality, and he slipped back into her life torn between wanting to make her pay for what she had done and wanting to cart her off to the Goblin City and force her to love him. His plans for revenge and torture put on hold when she placed her palm in his. He knew his decision was both, she had to pay for her rejection of him, but he also meant to keep her. She belonged to _him,_ after all,and no one was going to take that away.

Sarah snapped to attention and grit her teeth when the Goblin King smirked. "What," she spit, "are you doing here." She tried to ease the trembling in her body and his blatant staring was doing nothing to quell the blush of anger that was beginning to bloom in her cheeks.

Jareth merely chuckled "Oh, Precious, I think you already know the answer to that question. Now let's not play games. You called for me, and here I am. Ever your faithful servant." He snapped his eyes back to hers, jade meeting steel and neither was moving to back down.

" _Called for you!"_ Sarah tried not to shriek "Faithful servant my ass! You have done nothing but berate me and steal into my dreams like some demon! You took my brother and tortured me in your labyrinth, you have the gall to say you're _my_ servant! Get out, Jareth! Get the hell out of my apartment! You have no power over me! I never called for you!"

In a flash Jareth stood and stalked over to her, pushing Sarah back into a wall. His fists were on either side of her head and his eyes were stormy with anger. "Those words don't work anymore my darling little mouse, they lost all meaning when you put your hand in mine and said my name. Don't try to lie to me Sarah, make no mistake, you called for me. Not the other way around, and here I am again" Sarah blinked in confusion but the Goblin King continued, "You agreed to let me rule you this time Sarah, and I am nothing if not loyal to my word, and believe me Precious," Jareth tucked a piece of hair behind her hair, "you will fear me." With those words Jareth smashed his lips into Sarah's locking her into a bruising kiss. Before she processed what had happened she passed out, but not before seeing the manic smile that was burned in Jareth's face.

 **Underground: Jareth**

Jareth sat in his throne room, mulling over the events of that night. He knew Sarah was tucked away in a bed in his castle, and he was keeping a vigilant watch on her while she slept, his crystals blurred in and out with images of her face as he twirled them, black hair spread out on a pillow and her lips in a small pout, sleeping soundly. Jareth felt a twinge of lust surge through him as he thought about her fiery mouth on his and he wished to have prolonged their kiss. However, he had other plans, and assaulting her with his mouth didn't fit into them at this juncture. He had wanted to scare her, to intimidate her into submission.

He had decided what he wanted to do to get his revenge. Make her love him. Make her need and crave him until he threw her away as she had him, show her how deep his cruelty ran. _Yes_ , he thought, _I move the stars for no one, I must make her believe I moved them for her._ Jareth knew that his proposition to her also made him _her_ slave, but he wasn't going to give Sarah enough time to think through the real words that he had spoken, only what he wanted her to hear, "fear me, love me." _Ah,_ he thought, _her demise is going to be so delicious._ Jareth was so consumed with the details of his plan that he missed the darkened form of Sarah open her eyes and rise with a start.

 **Sarah**

She whirled around in the small room, panic quickly seeping its way into her bones. Where was she? How did she get here? What did he DO? Sarah was furious as she stalked around the room, looking for any way out or anything besides the plain bed she had woken up on. She could feel the tears starting to bubble up, the anger and shame at herself for allowing him to come back into her life. Why did she do that? How could she have said yes to the Goblin King again?!

It isn't fair.

It was just a dream! That's it! It wasn't supposed to be real. How could she have known? All she wanted was to sleep peacefully for crying out loud. He ruined everything, and now she was trapped here… wherever that was.

A little while later Sarah was chewing on her cheek and sitting on the bed when suddenly the wall fell away and a small, squat goblin walked in the room

"He will see you now," it said and beckoned her to follow.

 _Well here goes nothing,_ Sarah thought as she followed it out of the room.

...

 **AN:** I still own nothing of Jim Henson's work (sadly)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to know people are liking what I'm writing! So please continue with suggestions/ reviews/ what I can work and improve on! : )

I am going on vacation soon so the next chapter update is still TBA, but I promise not to forget!

Thanks to all!

~eaneubs10


	3. Chapter 3

III.

Sarah followed the goblin through the castle, trying to memorize the path to her room as they winded through hallways and up staircases. After walking for a while they stopped at an arched doorway the goblin beckoned for Sarah to go into the room, and as Sarah turned around the goblin and the doorway were gone. She peered around the room, it was brilliantly lit with beautiful chandeliers and a long dining table going almost the whole length of the room. The table was a beautiful cherry wood with long backed chairs on both sides. The walls were tall and solid with one great window at the head of the table, from where Sarah was standing she could see a balcony and as she crossed the room to look out the window she marveled at the intricate designs on the backs of the chairs, golden flowers with long, dainty vines covered the whole back. She traced her fingers along the designs, and the gold flowers seemed to dance and glitter at her touch.

Entering onto the balcony, Sarah gaped at the sight below her, so familiar and yet so foreign, there stood the Labyrinth, the walls of the intricate maze just barely visible. She felt a pang, remembering her dear friends whom she hadn't seen in a long time, wondering what they were up to she tried searching for any sign of life within the Labyrinth, but found only the warm breeze drifting up to her, smelling of earth and cloves. From this point, the Labyrinth seemed harmless, peaceful even, but Sarah knew better. She felt anger coil deep in her belly, she was an adult damn it! This was supposed to be a fairy tale, something she had moved on from, and here she was again, back under the Goblin King's thumb.

 **Jareth:**

For some time, he watched the dark-haired girl as she peered over his lands. He knew without seeing her face that she was deep in thought, and he enjoyed seeing her brooding expression, the darkening of her jade eyes. Jareth could feel the anger rolling off her and he cleared his throat, deciding to make his presence known. As the girl quickly turned to face him, Jareth smiled, _let the games begin._

 **Sarah:**

She felt his presence before she heard him, it was like an electricity in the air whenever he was near. When he made a sound, she flipped towards him, anger flashing in her eyes. "You," she spat, looking at his sardonic grin, "take me home. Now." Jareth's grin got impossibly wider as he responded calmly, "But Precious, you've only just arrived, and besides, I couldn't even if I wanted to." Sarah glared at him, "I don't want any of your lies Jareth, I want to go home." His eyes flickered with something unrecognizable, "My dear, I cannot lie. You and I have made a deal, it has been sealed with a kiss. I could not return you to your sad little apartment even if I desired to. These things have rules you know," he casually brushed a piece of nonexistent lint off his shirt and Sarah found herself distracted by his hands, his long fingers were long and slender, much like the rest of him. She snapped back to attention, "Rules?" she asked.

Jareth's eyes lit up with amusement "Yes, Precious, rules. Now if you would kindly stop glaring at me, we can discuss those rules over dinner, as civilized people." He gestured towards the grand table, now lined with exquisite foods. Sarah eyed him warily, but followed him into the room. _Okay,_ she thought, _if this is how he wants to play it, game on._ Jareth pulled out a chair for her and she sat down, he, of course, went to sit at the head of the table, caddy corner to her. She appraised the spread in front of her, her mouth watering at the buttered rolls and grilled chicken and various steamed vegetables she had never seen before. She looked pointedly at Jareth, "Can I eat this?" she asked. "Of course, Sarah, you are already in the Underground, nothing here will affect you anymore. Essentially you are part fae now." Sarah's eyes widened, and although she had many questions to ask, her stomach growled and, remembering what he said before about not being able to lie, she decided to give in to her hunger, pulling one of the steaming rolls off the pile she bit into it, savoring the sweet honey butter that oozed from it.

 **Author's Note_**

Hi all! I know this chapter is VERY short, I wanted to get something posted and hear some reviews/ suggestions. I am trying to decide if I should continue this story or not so please let me know!

As always; I own nothing of Jim Henson's work.

I look forward to hearing from you :)


End file.
